Love Fool
by Aki Rei
Summary: A REPOST. Yuki and Taki vies for Shuichi's love and attention. When things get out of hand, they resort to a musical showdown to end things once and for all.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As my brother and I made our way towards the crowded entrance of Zepp Tokyo I wondered for the nth time that very evening on why I ended up going to a rock concert of all places where I could be – should be spending this night being quiet and productive in my room on my laptop. I sighed.

I really don't know why I had said yes in the first place. For starters I avoid my brother like a plague, so a suggestion of us spending the night together was next to impossible. It just couldn't be done. But then due to some unexplainable turn of events that included whining, puppy dog eyes, threats and an ugly blackmail – I found myself already tangled in Tatsuha's web of deceit. I rolled my eyes. And they say that I am the genius of the family.

I grunted in annoyance as another fan slammed head first into my back. I just had to wonder why these people are so excited to see a bunch of fools play their instruments and shout the lyrics into their microphones. Rock music equals noise in my opinion. I just can't get myself to be all psyched up in the pretense of enjoying this ear shattering noise they call music. I rolled my eyes discreetly as the girl clutching Tohma's poster who bumped into me said her apologies with so much giggling.

I reached for my cigarette as Tatsuha showed our tickets and winked to the usherette with ash blond, waist length hair and hazel eyes. The said girl blushed at the open flirting as she ripped the tickets in half and told us that our seats are right up front. I smirked as I told myself that they should be right up front. What's the use of having a sister whose husband is the president of NG Corps and Nittle Grasper's keyboardist when you can't get a decent seat? I shook my head as my little brother scored the phone number of said usherette.

"Hn. So you went here just to gather possible future dates?" I asked him with a smirk. Addressed devil just grinned widely.

"You can't blame me for being a boy scout!!" He said as he wiggled his brows in a comical way. Little brothers are always children I guess. I shrugged as he continued to eye various girls and even boys as we made our way towards our designated seats.

Now you can see why I had this dilemma. My brother can just get whoever he wants – except me of course – to go on this concert with him. He can ask any guy or girl on the street and they'd say yes without further ado should he ask. I really don't know why it should be me who had to go with him in this particular concert. He had stressed earlier when he was begging on his knees and crying that fountain of crocodile tears that it should be me and nobody else to go with him here in Zepp Tokyo. I sighed. I really don't understand him. He always throws it in my face that my company is like him hanging around with a bunch of rocks. Shows how little I know of my little brother.

We immediately sat down on our seats once we reach them. Tatsuha stopped eyeing people and stared at the stage as if willing his desire to pop out of nowhere. I looked over at him and saw that he had already turned into a googly-eyed, lovesick idiot. He may be a smooth playboy to just about anyone but when it came to Sakuma Ryuichi he's just an ordinary giggling high school girl in love.

I can see why he's so smitten with Ryuichi – the guy's literally a walking wet dream with his smoldering eyes and that sensual body of his. You ask me why I'm not with the rest of this gang turning into a puddle of goo at the sight of the sex god? Well, let's just say that he's not my type.

The googly-eyed statue posing as my brother edged on its seat when lights of various colors danced wildly on the stage. With the beat of ten drums – well it sounded like that to me – a smooth voice announced that the group 'Bad Luck' will be kicking off the show.

"What?! I'm going to have to listen to this crap?! Hey, I came to listen to Nittle Grasper!! I WANT Sakuma Ryuichi!!" My brother hooted angrily totally breaking his act as the lovesick statue. If we were in a decent place, I would've covered my face in shame at my brother's antics but since he's not the only one booing and acting like a total jerk, I conceded.

The dancing lights stopped, leaving the stage totally black. For a few moments the angry crowd had gone silent anticipating the next event. The sound of a guitar being strummed suddenly echoed throughout the stadium, leaving the rowdy crowd still silent. Then with a blast of beats and melodies accompanied with the just turned on lights, the stage showed three young looking men looking very much hyped.

The one playing the guitar superbly was undoubtedly hot with his long brown hair and lean, supple body which was encased in an electric blue jacket left wide open and very tight black leather pants. The look of concentration on his face when he hit a few hard notes on his guitar was absolutely divine.

The kid playing the keyboards was cute. He did look younger than his other two band mates but with that playful grin on his face and that trying hard to be mature look, he was adorable. He was wearing a bulky jacket whose material looks like synthetic fur and black pants.

But the one who caught my attention was the vocalist of the band. Pink hair, a handsome face, a sultry voice and a loud personality that just exudes from him was just enough to pique my interest. He had on this ridiculous yellow trench coat over a black shirt showing the expanse of his belly and very short black shorts. Oh yes, he definitely had my eyes.

My brother who had the grace to look shocked when he saw 'Bad Luck' was now grinning wildly. He also had that manic look in his eyes which could only mean one thing – he was thinking of something truly evil and when he turned to look at me, I know that the target of his soon to be hatched plan included doing something very nasty to me.

"What?!" I snapped angrily when he just wouldn't look away. With his grin turning a notch higher he answered me in an excited voice.

"Doesn't he look like Sakuma-san?" He asked me with his eyes now glazed over. I groaned. I totally misinterpreted that gaze. Instead of the 'thinking of something truly evil' it was the 'I found another god to revere' look.

Well, it couldn't be helped little brother. I had my eye on him first. If you declare war then I would surely fight you till the end. I shook my head as I reflect. Nah. Once he sees his Sakuma-san, the pink-haired youth would be just a distant dream.

I allow myself to grin as I watch that tight ass being gyrated in time with the tune. The swirling blue, red and white lights dancing on the stage did wonders to achieve drama. Thin wisps of smoke swirled about the stage which slightly covered the three figures on stage creating more of that drama.

The booing crowd earlier was reduced to an adoring mob. They had absolutely loved 'Bad Luck' and were now singing along with the unfamiliar but lively tunes belted out by the vocalist. A few were even dancing to the song.

All too soon the kick-off - consisting of two songs - was finished and the group 'Bad Luck' was now introducing themselves.

"Playing the guitar – Hiroshi Nakano." The breathy vocalist introduced the guitarist who played a few rocking tunes to a delighted and clapping crowd.

"And on the keyboards – Suguru Fujisaki." The kid played all he was worth on his keyboards as the crowd marveled at the talent. Then with the blue and white lights turning on and off on the vocalist with the accompaniment of the beat of drums – the pink haired youth grinned as he bowed deeply.

"And yours truly, Shindou Shuichi." And just like that the stage darkened once again leaving the happy crowd anticipating the main event.

"Bad Luck was great!!! But I bet you, Nittle Grasper's going to be so much cooler!!!" Tatsuha hooted happily as he jumped up and down when the lights were being turned on again.

I smile, not in accordance with my brother's words but with the plans forming in my head. After said performance, it was a made deal that I go after the pink haired youth.

After all it's been ages since I hooked up with someone – I think that was a week ago… And I just hate to go home from some stupid outing without something of value. Let's just say that I needed a reward for enduring this night out with my brother. And Bad Luck's vocalist was it.

I vaguely note that the hooting and cat calls were much louder this time than earlier. The rowdy crowd was already stamping their feet in time with the early beats of the song being played. And when the lights were turned on again this time on Nittle Grasper the crowd just went wild.

I watched with detached interest. Ryuichi was hot as usual, Tohma was charming as ever and Noriko was being sensual like always. But in my mind's eye all I was seeing was the gyrating pink haired youth.

t.b.c  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"That was intense!! I can't wait to have another gig!!" I said to anyone who would listen as I did my victory dance while hopping around the dressing room. I could look like a fool for all I know but I was too happy to care. And besides with Hiro and Fujisaki's face threatening to break apart from that grin they were sporting, I don't think they would care either about appearances.

"Of course you'd have another gig!! After that performance all would be begging to have you on their show!!" Sakano-san said obviously feeling elated as we are. I mean who wouldn't be? Our motley crew consisting of me, Hiro, Fujisaki and Sakano have been working hard day and night just to be given a good break. But it looks like luck is on our side for once.

Not only had we landed a break, but we got the chance to kick start Nittle Grasper's concert!! How cool is that?! I asked myself as I tried to relive in my memories that feeling of total power up stage. Nothing could be compared to that feeling. It was just simply glorious.

After finally exhausting myself from that victory dance, I sat next to Hiro and draped my arm over his shoulders. I looked over at our manager K, who made all of this happen and grinned madly at him.

"So almighty manager, what have you got in store for us next?" I asked him as Hiro disentangled my arm off his shoulders and stretched up. He might be acting like he wasn't blown away by our performance but he really is. It's just that he thinks he needs to be level headed for the moment because he knows that I might do something stupid if we were both drunk with ecstasy. And besides, K was looking like a dog needed to be petted after doing something really amazing. You see that's how he always looks when he gets us an awesome gig, so someone needs to take notes and Hiro thinks that it better be him than me.

I looked over at Fujisaki-kun and almost snickered. The uptight little guy looks like he's all bloated up, although not in a bad way. More like he's bloated in a good way. Even though the kid wants to jump up and down from all the excitement after our performance he keeps his cool and just acts like a contented cat. In reality – although it's just in my opinion, I think I'll never really understand the guy – Fujisaki-kun wants to burst out all the excitement in him. Anyway, I just had to admire his determination to look the most mature over us and I respect his determination to excel in everything he does.

It's really a blessing that Fujisaki-kun became a member of Bad Luck. Although at first I hated to admit his genius at arranging music, I conceded after time and time again he proved to me that he's worth being our member. I wonder though, if the guy could loosen up a little. Sometimes I think that we could handle without K just because we have Fujisaki-kun. I think Hiro forgot that Fujisaki-kun can take all the notes now, the kid likes it. Meanwhile, Hiro and I can act like we used to in school – a bunch of drunken fools after an exhilarating performance. Oh well, I think old habits are hard to break.

"Oho!! You'd be surprised that I landed you another TV guesting!!" K said proudly as he puffed his chest out. Oh yes, K-san's really proud. I told myself as I started getting giddy all over again. I think that this is the start of a wonderful year for Bad Luck. I just can feel it in my bones.

"Really?" Sakano-san asked obviously in awe of the capabilities of our beloved manager.

"Really, really!! Ohoho!!" K-san said huffing and puffing and bending backwards as he did so. I had to smile. And they say that I'm the only one who gets all hyped up.

"Well I hope it's a music show. Not a game show." Fujisaki-kun said nonchantly as he removed his bulky jacket and stowed it away. I can see that he's only teasing. He's extremely elated right now that appearing in Discovery Channel as lion tamers would sit good with him. You see Fujisaki-kun's a really agreeable guy. You just had to wait at the right moment. Like now.

And besides even if we are appearing in a game show again I wouldn't mind. A guesting is still a guesting. K-san looked at Fujisaki with a superior glare and smirked.

"Hah!! I'll let you know that this time it's the music show for you guys!! Ohoho!!"

"Well, that's good. Should we practice tomorrow morning?" Sakano-san asked us innocently. We might have thought that he was joking for awhile there but because of the sudden appearance of his little black book - this is where he puts his schedules and stuff – we concluded that our dear producer is serious about the practice session early tomorrow. Me, Hiro and Fujisaki-kun looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?! But we're gonna have a celebration tonight!! I can't wake up early tomorrow because of that!! Don't you have a conscience Sakano-san?" I asked my voice already at whining mode. Thankfully my other two band mates backed me off this one time. I grin at my obviously on-a-roll luck.

You see, sometimes I wonder if Hiro and Fujisaki-kun had some kind of conspiracy against me. Whenever I want to take a break – oh, you know drinking booze and just lazing around my apartment and all that laid back crap – they team up and see to it that I get the 'work-is-precious-sermon' thoroughly. And they make me feel guilty for Pete's sake!! So what am I supposed to do? Give in of course.

"Sakano-san!! How cruel!!" Hiro said as he clutched at his chest in show of hurt. Sakano-san looks like a bully with conscience at the guilt trip Hiro is putting on him.

"I, I was just kidding!! Of course do what you want tonight!" Sakano-san all but stammered out as he pocketed the black book immediately. K-san clapped his back.

"That's good, producer!! This kids needs to have their night-outs once in awhile ne? Ohoho… Your off is only for tomorrow though!!" K added laughing as he exited the dressing room with his signature 'v' in hand. Sakano shook his head and went to the door.

"All right, have fun guys. But please take it easy on the booze." He pleaded as he closed the door behind him.

"Sure thing, Sakano-san!!" I called behind his back. I turned to the other guys left in the room with me.

"So where to?" I asked them with a silly grin plastered on my face as I rubbed my hands together in anticipation.

"The usual of course!!" The two hollered in sync as they mimicked the 'v' hand of our beloved K. Oh, bless the omens. This is going to be a wonderful night!! I just know it!!

* * *

We were chillin' at our booth in Odyssey's hip club. After tiring ourselves from all the dancing, we sat down on the booth assigned to us and proceeded to an all out drinking session. I predicted earlier that this night would be a blast. I vaguely remember feeling it in my toes. But hey, I'm kind of tipsy right now so I couldn't very well remember right. But as of the moment I'm very much disappointed. You ask me why? Well duh!! I practically did not leave the dressing room because I thought that all the outfits that I've brought don't look good on me. And all that whining and preparing all went to waste since there was no one around Odyssey's that was at the very least passable. Half of the population in Odyssey's was cute guys but all of them turned out to be total jerks and the other half were not even worth the effort to look at. I sigh. 

Huh. And I was kind of thinking of hooking up with one good looking, nice gentleman. I mean, hello!! Who wouldn't want to get laid on a night like this? Everything was going my way. I just had the concert of my life and everything was nicey-daisy. And as the 'rock star culture' says, after a particularly good gig it follows that kinky sex follows since just about anyone would throw themselves at your feet. Take your pick.

Well okay. I wouldn't want get laid per se. I've never been apart of that rock star culture anyway. After all I want my first one to be special. And to make it special it has to be done with the one you love. Hah. Sue me for being sappy. I'm happy being this way.

I roll my eyes at my drunken self as I see Hiro and Fujisaki-kun kiss. Do they have to do that a lot I front of me?! I swear these two are trying to make me so, so jealous. Hiro knew for a fact that I get envious once they get mushy. No!! Don't look at me like that!! I'm not envious or jealous at one of them. I'm jealous of what they have. Who wouldn't be? They got everything now in each other.

Suddenly I felt the hairs at the back of my neck start to rise. And I suddenly felt this weird, creepy feeling. Shit. Don't tell me another one's staring!! I fumed to myself as I whipped my head around to find no one suspicious. I shrugged. It must be some random look-overs. I roll my eyes in annoyance as I turned around to face the two love birds still in a lip lock.

"Hey!! Aren't you two finished yet?! This is a group outing not a date!! Hey!! I'm still here!!!" I said loudly as the music in the club would drown my voice out. I'm getting irritated here by the minute. They promised me that they wouldn't turn this group outing into another one of their mushy dates!! They knew how I hated being third wheel.

Hiro just waved his fingers at me to buzz of. Hah. Irritated level up one notch again. I pouted, glared at some point behind their heads (it seemed rude to stare while they were making out, don't you think?) and crossed my arms in front of me. I'm starting to get really, really pissed.

I waited for five, ten, fifteen minutes more before the two finally pulled away. By that time a vein was throbbing in my head. And I felt that someone's staring again. I looked over my shoulder to find no one again. I swear steam was pouring out of my nose in annoyance.

"Sorry Shuichi. What was that?" Hiro asked me his words slurring a bit and I turned back to them when I was done looking for that irritating guy or girl or whatever sex he belongs in. Hiro grinned at me sloppily and tried to look apologetic when he probably noticed the steam billowing out from my nose.

"Nothing." I said as I continued to sulk. The two of them exchanged knowing looks.

"Hey, sorry if you felt left out pal. Why don't we go someplace else?" Hiro asked me as Fujisaki-kun downed the rest of his drink.

"Yeah Shindou-san. It's getting crowded here." Fujisaki-kun said as he put the bottle down. I nod my head. It really was getting hot at that moment. We stood up and left.

When we were outside I suddenly decided that I did not want to go somewhere else. I just wanted to get home. I don't know why but suddenly I felt depressed.

"Hey, Hiro you go on ahead. I'm not feeling well." Hiro turned to me looking concerned.

"We'll walk you home." I look at the both of them and tried to smile. I have to act genki so they'd buy my story. After all being gloomy and Shindou Shuichi doesn't really add up.

I smiled genuinely at Hiro and Fujisaki-kun as I tried to fight to bile rising in my throat. I wouldn't ruin this night for them just because I'm not feeling good!! They obviously needed this night out to celebrate and to you know… Hehehehe… Of course you're thinking what I'm thinking right? Because if you aren't you're slow or just isn't as green minded as I am. Hahahaha…

"No!! I can take care of myself you know!!" I said vehemently as I poked at my chest with my thumb proudly. Hiro look torn between agreeing and not. In the end, the prospect of spending the rest of the night with Fujisaki-kun alone won.

"Are you sure Shuichi?" He asked me to confirm.

"Yeah. See you when I do." I waved my goodbye to them as I turned to the direction of my flat.

Once I knew that I was out of sight. I put my head down and shoved my hands in my pockets. Huh. At least the night did not go to waste for all of us. I'm lost in my own world of despair when I felt the hairs at the back of my neck rise again. I looked around and find no one… again.

Now that I wasn't in the comfort of being around with a lot of people (picture this… I'm walking all alone looking very vulnerable and weak and a little, teensy, weeny bit drunk in a deserted street!!) I felt scared. What if this stalker is dangerous?! What if, what if…?

Instead of pondering more about that, I quickened my steps and pulled my jacket closer to my body. I felt eyes still burning in my back and combine that with the sudden sound of clanking cans that has fallen over after a crash, I panicked!! That stalker was not leaving me alone so I did the only thing that was rational: I ran as fast as I could and before I know it I'm at home with my door firmly locked behind my back.

"Well that was scary." I mumbled to myself as I tried to slower the pace of my beating heart.

t.b.c


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trip back to my condo unit was not a pleasant one. I swear I scared the shit out of my neighbors when I was stomping – yeah you heard right: stomping, the great Yuki Eiri does have his temper tantrums you know – through the halls with a large vein pulsing in my temple and a very nasty scowl on my face. It isn't as if I am amiable with my neighbors. It's just that I rarely make noise at all. It's known that I've got a severe expression but couple that with the stomping and the pulsing vein? Huh, they must have thought the world would end at the antic they would have never thought I would pull.

Anyway, the night was a complete disaster. I've always been confident in myself and there wasn't any guy or girl who didn't fall for my 'charms'. Okay, okay. I don't do charming. It isn't my fault that people flock around me and throw themselves at my feet you know? What was a guy like me supposed to do? Even I get tempted.

So you see I really don't have any experience on making the first move. It's always the other party making offers and such. This is a whole new game for me. So I tried the first thing that came to mind. I let him see me. Sounds stupid I know, but that was all I could come up with the moment. Well the 'charms' didn't fall through. His eyes scanned blankly at my face for a few seconds then nothing. Now that's a first too. Not that I'm conceited or anything, just stating the facts when I say that people tend to more than glance at me. After that said plan didn't work, I tried to do the first move.

First off I tried the obvious thing to do – introducing myself. Huh. I can't believe that I chickened out twice though!! Those were perfect opportunities to say in the least. The first one was when the pink haired cutie was on the dance floor. Being introduced and dancing with him at the same time sounds pretty good to me. I was already offering my hand in a gesture to Shindou when an annoying raven haired guy with three hoops in one ear, two studs in the other and a doggie collar stepped in. Stupid prick. Didn't he know that he was ruining my supposedly golden moment? I growled at no one in particular at the memory as I continued to stalk my way to my flat.

The second golden opportunity happened when Shindou ordered a drink in the bar. I was two seats away from him and all I had to do was lean over and drop the smooth lines when a curvaceous girl recognized him as the vocalist of Bad Luck and glomped on him. Great, another wasted opportunity. So it wasn't that I was chickening out after all. The heavens just had a conspiracy against me today. That's all there is to it. Anyway being a coward is not a Uesugi trait. We are confident and proud people.

By the time I deemed it okay to make a move, Shindou decided to get drunk. I couldn't very well go ahead and introduce myself when I knew that the vocalist might forget it the next day. No use is making baseless efforts.

And since I have genius mind, I came up with the plan of trailing Shindou home. No, I am not stalking him or whatever; I'm just merely trying to find out where his house is so I could visit him the very next day.

But being the stupid fate that she is – and I guess she teamed up with the alignment of the planets and all that crap since bad luck, no pun intended, stayed with me all throughout the tonight – I tripped over the trash cans that I did not see in my haste in following Shindou and at the same time trying not to get caught. The clanging of the cans alerted the pink haired vocalist and Shindou freaked out. He ran as fast as he could – and boy was he fast – and to my dismay, being a cool author that do not do workouts, I could not catch up to him. Hence, tonight was a big wipeout since nothing was accomplished. And for pete's sake, I didn't even learn where his house is!!

I angrily shoved my key in the door when it was abruptly pulled open from the inside. What welcomed me was the sight of my blissfully happy brother, Tatsuha. His grin widened but then melted away when he finally noticed my crabby mood.

"What happened to you?" He asked me shortly as I shoved him to the side to let myself through.

"What are you doing here?" I returned at him snappily, pointedly ignoring his question, as I made a beeline to the kitchen for a caffeine fix.

"You said I could stay here for the night, remember?" Tatsuha said saucily as he leaned on the door frame. Even if I could not see him, I knew he was smirking. I swear the little brat was toying with me.

"I don't. So go away." I said. I turned around and glared at him. He met my glare straight on. He lasted for five minutes before he twitched. Hmmm, he's getting better. Last time he only lasted for four minutes and twenty seconds.

"Aw, come on aniki!! I don't have any place to stay!! And Kyoto's faraway! I can't travel tonight!!" He whined as he pulled a puppy dog look.

"Not my problem."

"Aniki… Please. Have a heart…" Now he was pouting.

"No."

"I beg you, aniki." Hah. Now he had tears.

"I said no."

"Pretty, pretty please?" The tears just turned into fountains. I shook my head and glared.

"Pretty, pretty, please with cherries on top?" He asked sweetly as he swiftly went down on his knees to clutch at my knees. I shoved him away with a vicious kick to the side.

"For the last time, NO." I said with conviction as I reached for the mug of espresso from the machine. Tatsuha stopped all activities instantly and suddenly smiled innocently to my dismay. I groaned. Don't tell me that he's blackmailing me again!!

"If you won't let me stay then I have to mail this picture to the press first thing in the morning." Tatsuha said as he lifted a picture from his breast pocket of me in my room on my bed sleeping and …. Drooling?!

"What is that?! I do not drool!!!" I said indignantly as I tried to snatch the picture away from his sleazy hands. And what the heck is that?! Surely – even if I do drool, which I doubt – I could not soak my pillow to the point that it might drip!!

"It's nothing a computer can't handle!! And besides are you sure you don't drool?" Tatsuha said triumphantly as he ran around the room waving the picture tantalizingly out of my way. With a grunt I stopped following him and glared as hard as I could.

"Fine. Stay the night." I said defeated as I plopped down on the sofa. God, now Tatsuha's giving me the headache. Is the night going to be worse? I asked myself irritatedly as I watch Tatsuha smile in a mix of gratitude and victory.

"Thanks aniki." And before I knew it Tatsuha was already hugging me tightly.

"Ooof. Get off you oaf!!"

"What?! We do this all the time when we were younger." Tatsuha said indignantly as he pulled away. But he grinned after he saw that I wasn't that angry. Okay. I admit I was fond of him when we were little. Maybe I still do. Only a little.

"So do you want to hear about my night?" He asked me as he suddenly turned into – yes you guessed it, a lovesick idiot. Oh boy, I'm in for a long 'Sakuma Ryuichi is a sex god' lecture. This will be a long, long, long night.

Tatsuha rattled on and on for three hours straight about the amazing concert Nittle Grasper had pulled. Every now and then he'd ask me why I left early. He said that I probably missed half of my life since 'Sakuma-san' had removed his shirt giving everyone in Zepp Tokyo a good look at his sculpted abs. He spoke this in a tone that made me think that Tatsuha was a little resentful at the fact that it's not only his eyes that feasted on 'Sakuma-san'.

I think I nodded off to sleep once or twice all throughout my brother's blow by blow account on what I have missed. I really don't give a damn about what Nittle Grasper had done, not when I have Bad Luck's vocalist in mind anyway.

I noticed that Tatsuha's been eyeing me curiously and have been trying to catch me off guard to question me about my sudden disappearance. Much as I want to try and rudely cut him off and just head on to sleep, I can't. He had me at a gunpoint and whatever he wants he gets. I sigh as I look at my watch for the nth time since Tatsuha started rattling. It's already been three hours, forty-three minutes and 7 seconds since he started talking.

"Hey, Tatsuha. Don't you think it's getting a little late?" I ask him grumpily as I pointed to the wall clock behind our heads that read 2:05. In the morning.

"Oh!! Will you look at the time?! I didn't notice!!" My brother said in fake surprise as he leapt from the couch and smiled down at me sweetly.

"Goodnight aniki!!" And with that he bounded out of the living room to the guest room. I really shouldn't be calling it a guest room at this point. At the rate Tatsuha is going he might as well live with me. He's been here a day in every week for the past three months.

I stood up and went to my own room. Just as I was shutting the door behind me I heard Tatsuha shouting.

"Goodnight again aniki!! Don't let the bed bugs bite and dream of pretty little pink heads tonight!!" Then I heard him shut his door down. I shrugged his greeting but when his words processed, my eyes widened in surprise. How the heck did he know about it?!!

t.b.c 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke to the sounds of loud, screeching beeps early next morning. I ignored the annoying sound and tried to hold on to the dream that was quickly slipping through my fingers. The beeping was incessant. Grumpily, I cracked open one eye and looked at the digital clock at my bedside table.

I groaned. For pete's sakes!! It's only eight am!! Fully awake now and a bit angry, I smashed the button of the alarm clock forcefully. Great. Just when I'm having the dream of my life the stupid alarm decides to interrupt it. I sat up and rubbed at my eyes vigorously. What was that dream anyway?

I stared into space trying to recall my dream. Well, I knew it included a certain blond haired guy and that I was having a hell of a time with him, but that's about all I could remember. I can't even recall his face; just the fact that he was blond haired and that he was a certified hottie. I shrugged when I got too tired thinking. Early morning deep thinking just gives me the hives.

Anyway, back to the alarm clock. Why is the stupid alarm set up at eight am? I don't recall setting it up yester-night. I remembered plopping right down to bed and snoring away as soon as my back hit the covers. There's no way I could've thought about setting any alarm clocks. I continued to ponder lightly when I noticed a note taped on the bedside table fluttering lightly with the wind.

'Shuichi

Your off is cancelled for today. We have an emergency meeting at 9 am. Meet us at Lola's Café. Don't be late... or else.

K'

I groaned. Damn K-san to hell!! I still have a hang over and he expects me to be decent at 9 am?! Where is justice when you need it?! I threw the covers off me and hurried to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I don't think that our manager would appreciate it if I showed up smelling like smoke and booze.

Now that we're on the subject… How the heck did K-san get inside my house?! Setting up my alarm clock and leaving me a note in the process nonetheless!!! My eyes narrowed to slits at the suspicion. I swear on Hiro's favorite guitar that I locked the door before I left and after I got home. So there's just no way that K-san had accidentally stumbled inside. I frowned to myself as I shrugged. He must've picked a lock then.

I smirked to myself. I wouldn't put it past K-san if you ask me. I knew that he was a conniving little manager. He gets what he wants no matter what the method. He favors scaring the shit out of the recipient with his big guns and impressive explosives but then if that doesn't work there's the good ole blackmailing. And speaking of which, if I did get late I knew that I would get in K-san's bad side. And if you know K-san like I do, being in his bad side is like burning in the depths of hell while the big red guy keeps poking you with his fork on the side.

Finishing quickly on my shower, I dressed in my usual street clothes. They're comfy and they're like my running attire when I'm getting late… Like now!! Gosh, I didn't know it took me that long to take a shower!! Now I only have ten minutes to get to Lola's!!

Getting there in time was a big feat. The pedestrian crossings that I had to pass on the way to Lola's were all red so I had to use the overpass to cross the street. Then there's the matter of morning rush. Business people and those getting to work were filling the streets making it difficult for me to maneuver my way. I had to push some people around to make some space for me to move on, but mind you I apologized to the lot that I bullied out of the way!!

I skidded to a stop outside Lola's. Composing myself as I stood to my full height, I peered inside the glass door of the café still panting slightly. I sighed in relief as I saw K-san smile when he noticed me poking my head outside the door. I smiled as well as I opened the sliding glass door and heard the twinkling of the wind chimes as it signaled my entrance. K-san tapped his watch and grinned.

"I see that we're on time for once." He said as he motioned for me to sit down opposite him. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Ha!! I'm never late!!" I said as I slapped my hand on the table in emphasis. K-san ohohoed away in amusement. Of course, this was the only moment that I arrived exactly on time, every other time I was late. Immaculately. Fujisaki-kun had broken into hissy fits every time too. Hmm… Where is he anyway? I ask myself as I noticed that Fujisaki-kun and Hiro were not around.

"Where are Fujisaki-kun and Hiro?" I asked K-san as I flagged the waiter down. Have I told you that Lola's had the best hot chocolate in town? Not to mention that their heaping plates of pancakes was simply heavenly. I ordered the aforementioned favorites and turned to K-san. I was surprised at the calm but extremely calculating look he was giving me.

"K-san? Where's Fujisaki-kun and Hiro?" I asked him yet again, my voice shaking slightly in apprehension this time. I really don't like the look in K-san's face. It looks as if he's got something nasty for me to do…

"I don't need them in this meeting. It concerns only you." K-san said simply as he sipped his own cup of strong, black coffee. I gulped nervously as the waiter handed me my own plate of pancakes and cup of hot chocolate.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked him in puzzlement. K-san had just done what no other men had. He just ruined my appetite for me. And it's no small feat too. I'm facing my absolute favorite food at my absolute favorite café and I don't feel like eating. Great.

Instead of answering my question, K-san motioned for me to eat on ahead. I nodded obediently while pondering to myself what the heck was going on in his head. I shoved big mouthfuls of pancakes on my mouth – which strangely tastes like saw dust for me – eating as fast as I could. I just want to get this over with. But K-san wouldn't talk unless I finished eating first.

Oh, have I told you? K-san's a major pain in the behind when it comes to looking over after our health. He doesn't want us to skip meals, doesn't want us to go out without an umbrella if it's raining outside and so on and so forth. He's a big mother hen if he wants to be one. I finished eating my meal, wiped my mouth clean and looked at our manager curiously. He sighed then looked at me dead in the eye.

"How much are you willing to give up for the progress of Bad Luck?" K-san asked me. Huh? Where the hell did that question come from?!

"What are you talking about, K-san? I don't understand…"

"Shuichi, what I'm trying to say is… Would you do anything for the sake of the band?" He asked me yet again, this time rephrasing his question.

"Of course!!" I answered immediately. Well, there isn't any other answer to that question if you ask me. We worked hard to establish that band. We worked even harder just trying to get Bad Luck on the map of J-rock. Now that we had our start, our spotlight, I'd do whatever it takes to keep it at that and to progress more.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really."

"Really…"

"Yes!! What's the matter with you K-san?!" I cut him short. What's with all the really's anyway? I just told him that I'd do anything right? I asked myself indignantly. He sighed.

"Shuichi, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you know Seguchi Tohma?"

"Duh. Keyboardist of Nittle Grasper and president of NG Corps!! The president of our record label!! The one and only Seguchi Tohma who signed us a deal!!"

"It's good to know that you're updated Shuichi-kun!!"

"Hmmp."

"Well, anyway. Seguchi-san has taken an interest on the upcoming band ASK. And if we don't get a move on we might be left to rot within the walls of NG Corps."

"What?!! Who's this ASK?!" I asked K-san suddenly outraged at the idea of us being replaced on top of the importance level on Seguchi Tohma's record label.

"It doesn't matter now. But I have a proposition coming from his wife."

"Wife?! Tohma Seguchi has a wife?!" I screeched. Why didn't I know that?! And I consider myself to be Nittle Grasper's number one fan!! I should know everything about them!!

"Yes, he has a wife. Ceremonies were kept in the wraps since his wife's family is very conservative." He sipped at his newly ordered black coffee before continuing.

"Anyway, his wife told me that she'd get Bad Luck on Seguchi's good side if we agreed on her deal. In short, she'd help us in anyway she can just a long as we do our end of the deal."

"Really? But what's the condition?" I asked K-san.

"Well, she wants you to date his brother."

"What?!!"

"She wants you to date her brother." K-san said with a smirk.

"I heard that! But what kind of deal is that?"

"Shuichi-kun… She only asked for a blind date nothing more…"

"Duh. Do you think she'll be happy with just that?"

"But it'll be good for the band."

"Hmmp. What kind of loser is her brother anyway?! He can't even get a date on his own."

"Well, I don't know… I haven't met her brother yet."

"I mean, hello!!! The low life scum had to get his sister to do the negotiations for him!! What the hell is that?!" I grumbled as I continued sulking. I didn't even hear that K-san's answering to all my mutterings.

"Shuichi-kun!!" I snapped to attention at his irritated tone. I pouted at him.

"What?!"

"You're so loud."

"And you're so lame."

"Whatever. So what do you say Shuichi? A date in exchange for Bad Luck's backup or nada?" I looked over at him darkly.

"Fine. But just one date." I said after awhile of pondering and a little bit of sulking. It's all for the sake of the band. I said to myself as not to regret my decision. K-san stood up and went over to my side of the table to just clap my back.

"Good!! That's my boy. No I'll go on ahead and you wait for Mika's charming brother here… He'll be arriving at…" He glanced at his watch.

"10:30." I looked at him in interest at the statement.

"Charming? I thought you said you never met this guy?"

"Well, Mika-san was charming and since they're siblings and all… I just assumed." K-san shrugged his shoulders. He walked towards the sliding glass doors and just as he was about to step into the sun he turned to me and did the 'v' sign with his fingers.

"Don't forget Shuichi-kun!! It's for Bad Luck's backup!! Oh and Mika-san said that he'll be wearing something blue so look out for him." And with that he vanished out of my sight. I flagged the same waiter from before.

"Hot chocolate please." I said as I dropped my head to my hands and groaned. Oooh, I just hope that he really is charming or else… I might walk out on him and eventually put Bad Luck in the gutter. I shivered. I really must stop thinking these depressing thoughts and concentrate on how to handle this blind date.

As the waiter served me my second cup of hot chocolate the chimes signaled the entrance of a customer once more. Glancing at the clock at the cashier's side of the room, I noticed that it was already 10:30. Great, this customer might as well be my date. I said to myself as I turned my head to see the new comer.

I curiously watched the man as he looked around the café as if looking out for someone. I raised my eyebrow. He's definitely a looker. Blond hair, golden eyes, well tuned body. Wow. Is that him? I ask myself as I admired the guy from my table.

I glanced at his clothes. Hmmm… He's wearing a blue polo untucked from his black corduroy pants. It must be him. I told myself but didn't do anything anyway. One could never tell. What if he just happened to wear blue?

The stranger looked at my table and turned his head sideways as if scrutinizing me completely. Then with a smirk that really annoyed me – how could anyone smirk that arrogantly?! - He sauntered towards my table slowly. He stopped directly in front of me. Such a looker with such a disappointing attitude… There goes the plus points. I said to myself in disappointment.

"Hey." He said in greeting. I looked up at him and tried to smile. I mean, how can you smile warmly when the one who greeted you looks like he didn't even mean that one single word?

"Hey.' I said evenly. The guy just continued to stare at me. I blinked a couple of times. WHAT?! Do I have something hanging out of my nose or what?! I asked myself as I felt my temper rise up slowly but surely.

What is it with this man?! Is he expecting me to start the conversation going or something? Even though I just met the guy, I decided that he will not be in my favorite people list. There's just something about his aura that exudes extreme arrogance. It's as if he wants the people around him to bow at his feet if he passed them by. Well okay, I'm being a little too exaggerated here… Maybe it's because he's the personified trait of self-confidence that I desperately wanted to have. And that I might be – might be – envious of that.

And his indifference? It might look cool to someone but to me… Nah. I like someone nice and warm. Someone I could talk to and he'd listen to me and make me feel like the most special person in the world. I think this guy just won't give it to me. Wait!! What am I thinking? Thinking too far ahead!! This is just one date!! Just one!! I said to myself as I shook my head to clear the thoughts away. I smiled tightly as I looked up at my date again to find him staring again.

"Have a seat." I said as politely as I could as I shrugged his previous staring. He sat down at K-san's chair earlier.

"Are you Mika-san's brother?" I asked him when he still didn't talk.

"Yeah." I sweat dropped. Wow. Is there some kind of word restriction per person or something that I didn't know about?

"Oh. I'm Shindou Shuichi by the way." I said as I took a sip at my now cold chocolate drink.

"I know." He simply said. I looked at him and tried to will him to say more. Now such luck.

"And what's you're name?"

"Yuki Eiri." I groaned inwardly. This will be a long, long, long and boring date.

t.b.c 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I fumed angrily to myself as I made haste towards my bed to plop down on my stomach. How the hell did Tatsuha know about my attraction to Shindou Shuichi?! Am I losing my cool exterior that I had mistakenly shown all my emotions on my face that night for the entire world to see? Am I that obvious that even a lovesick Tatsuha had noticed?

I growled and felt the sudden urge to throw a temper tantrum at my slip up but decided against it immediately. It is, after all, against the law of Yuki Eiri's nature to throw a tantrum. Well okay, I did throw one on the way back here but one slip up could be excused, two will be pushing it too far.

I sighed as I rested my forehead over my crossed arms. So okay, maybe I am acting a little over the top. So what if Tatsuha knew? It's not like he's going to steal the vocalist of Bad Luck away from me. He's still all over Sakuma Ryuichi for me to get all worried about any of that. I suddenly groaned to myself when I heard a not so innocent voice inside my head asking how the act can be called stealing if Shindou weren't mine in the first place.

I swatted my right hand above my head as if willing the owner of the invisible voice to go away. Really, these phantom voices always show up at the wrong moment. Why not make itself be heard at the right moment… Like maybe earlier tonight when I was being obvious at the concert. Or when I agreed to Tatsuha staying the night here? Why didn't that phantom voice speak up and say something then? Why speak now? Did it want to degrade my ego further?

I flipped onto my back to stare at the ceiling. Now I'm being downright silly. I'm arguing with myself for heaven's sakes!! And I'm complaining about phantom voices of all things!! How more pathetic could I get? I mean, I really should be arguing with Tatsuha and not with myself. And maybe I should be strangling that neck of his too. After all it's his entire fault that I'm so worked up now. The sleep I was so looking forward earlier had all but vanished and it's because of his courtesy.

I sighed as I lay on my side and blinked a couple of times. I'm getting a headache. I tell myself sometime later after a blissful blank-out. All this thinking – and I must say that this thinking session I'm having with myself has been by far the most ridiculous and incomprehensive I've ever had – is making me dizzy and a little bit hungry.

I sat up, put my hand on my forehead and breathed deeply. Okay, I'm letting this subject go – for the meanwhile. I'll deal with it when I'm ready. No use in getting all stressed up – after all I do need to finish that novel in three months time and I've only written about three chapters or so. If I get stressed, I'll have less working hours and I'll miss the deadline for sure.

I groaned as I stand up. Oh great. And I thought I should be thinking positive thoughts to ease my headache. Thinking about missing a deadline doesn't sound that positive to me. I stopped thinking all together as I made my way towards the kitchen to find something to eat. I sincerely hope that Mika or maybe Tohma had visited while I was away and filled my normally empty fridge.

I smiled thinly when I saw the note on the fridge. At last, something went my way today. And I was right. Tohma did drop by and had filled my fridge with food – delicious home made food. I pulled the note from the surface of the fridge, threw it in the garbage can and proceeded to take out a container of food in the freezer to pop it in the microwave.

I sat down on a stool as I waited for the food to heat up. My eyes glazed over at the poster of Sakuma Ryuichi that Tatsuha had pinned on the wall next to the fridge. I frowned at Tatsuha's luck. What did Tatsuha do to deserve all of this? What the hell did he do to get 'close' to Sakuma Ryuichi?

I mean, he got to watch each and every one of his concert, managed to buy almost all of Sakuma's merchandise, went backstage for an autograph session with Ryuichi at a TV show and had even 'won' a date with Nittle Grasper's vocalist. I don't understand it. I don't understand it at all. What did Tatsuha have that I don't? I ask myself as I shamefully replayed my dreary night.

First, I didn't even get within 2 feet radius of Shindou Shuichi, didn't introduce myself, have gotten myself knocked over by an avid fan and a punk and plan B didn't even work!! Where did I go wrong?! I ask myself as I heard the 'ting' of the microwave. I grudgingly stood up, got the meal, reached over for a plate and a fork as I passed the sink and sat at the same stool I sat earlier.

As I dumped the contents of the container onto the plate, I managed a small smile. Trust Tohma to be a reliable friend. He's always been looking after me even if I do nothing but bitch to him when he comes over. I smirked as I reasoned to myself.

Of course, I bitch to him because even I can't out-bitch the queen herself. I need to have some sort of revenge you know? And who better to torment but the husband of the bane of my existence? A light bulb flashed in my head. MIKA!!

I smacked my forehead. Why didn't I think of it sooner? Of course, Tatsuha isn't made of luck!! He's made of devious scheming and puppy dog eyes!! He's got connections!! And if he's got a connection that automatically means I have one too. After all what are siblings for right? And even if Mika refuses me, I could always go and ask help from Tohma.

I smiled evilly as I lightly berated myself for all the trouble I went through when I could have picked a less stressful way. I picked my fork up and started feeding my self unhurriedly. Now all I have to do is to pick up the phone early tomorrow morning and persuade my darling sister to give me a favor.

* * *

"Mika, please. I've never asked you for a favor before!!" I said as calmly as I could. Is it just me or Mika's really having the time of her life tormenting me just now? I swear if I were to see her now, she'd have that all high and mighty smirk on her face since I need her consent.

"What's this? Eiri's asking me for a favor? Politely at that?" Mika gleefully asked over the line. I sighed.

"Yes, it's me Eiri, asking you for a favor."

"No, you're not. You're an alien posing as my uptight brother."

"No, I'm not." I gritted my teeth together to stop myself from screaming or worse yet slamming the phone down on her.

"Wow. Aren't we polite today? No snaps? No nothing?" I frowned. She's really making this hard, isn't she?

"Mika!! You've done Tatsuha a lot of favors!! Why not be kind to your other brother for once?"

"Why? It's not like you've been kind to me even once." Okay, breathe in, breathe out.

"Mika, if you grant me this favor I swear I'll be nicer." I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Really? No slamming the phone down when I call?"

"Yes."

"No slamming the door on my face when I visit?"

"Yes."

"No insults?"

"Yes."

"Be nicer to Tatsuha too?"

"Yes." What?! Am I really that not nice to my siblings? And what's this? A favorite brother game?

"Granting me a favor when I ask you for one?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me!!"

"Well, does it include me talking to dad or something?"

"Maybe."

"Or does it include marrying Ayaka-san?"

"Maybe." Mika answered smugly. I crossed my fingers again tightly against my back and smiled. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's lying between my teeth.

"Sure. No problem."

"Really, Eiri?"

"Have I ever lied to you Mika?"

"Well, there's this time when you said…"

"I get the picture Mika!! So do you think you can arrange a meeting for me and Shuichi?" I interrupted quickly before she got the chance to enumerate the times when I lied to her.

"Well of course!! That's easy. I'll just talk to their manager K-san. He's one agreeable guy, you know?"

"Uhuh."

"Well anyway, I'll just call you back after I arranged everything okay?"

"Sure."

"And Eiri. Be sure to keep your promise!!" Instead of answering her, I said my goodbye, eternal thanks and ended the call. Now that wasn't too hard wasn't it? I ask myself as I mentally patted my own back for my display of patience and genius.

* * *

Mika called about an hour and a half later. After gleefully telling me that she's the best sister one could have in the world, she told me that I have to meet Shindou Shuichi at Lola's at 10:30 am sharp and that I should wear something blue. I could have slammed the phone right then and there but I decided that I still have to act polite and all that crap since I 'promised' earlier.

I made small talk asking her how the heck she got the manager of Bad Luck to agree with her this fast. She cackled happily as she relayed that blackmail isn't always the best strategy. I think she was talking about Tatsuha when she said this, and told me that incentives works better when dealing with uprising stars.

As I hung the phone down – when she finally begged off, saying that she really wanted to talk to me more, but she have this really important meeting – I suddenly realized that our family is one big ass of a cunning group. I shook my head in amazement and glanced at my clothes. Good, I'm already wearing blue. I looked at the clock to see what time it is.

10:00 am. Great, our first meeting and I think I'm going to be late. I quickly grabbed my coat and car keys as I hastily left the house.

* * *

I arrived at Lola's right on time. I composed myself before entering. It really is a bad impression to appear looking harried or excited or whatever hyperactivity you may be thinking. From personal experience acting like the coolest ice gets you the most attention.

I opened the glass door and heard the twinkling of the chimes. I stopped mid-stroll to locate where Shuichi was sitting. A flash of pink appeared at the corner of my eye and I instinctively turn my head that way. I swear I froze on the spot when our eyes meet.

Time must have stood still since all I was aware of was him and me. Sounds corny I know. But this is the feeling that I have not felt in what seems like a thousand years and feeling it again is somewhat new to me. I might not readily agree to it consciously but I think I've fallen.

I broke out of my reverie and tipped my head to the side as if scrutinizing him. Then acting on instinct or maybe practice I smirked. I don't know why I did it, but I did. I made my way towards his table and stopped just inches from him. For lack of better things to say, I greeted him the way I usually greet a bed-mate prospect.

"Hey." I see him frown and then revel in to a slow, small smile. It's as if he's forcing himself to smile. What?! Did I do something wrong this early?

"Hey." He greeted back. I wait for him to invite me to sit with him. It is after all rude to just assume you're invited to sit with him.

"Have a seat." He finally said after awhile of scrutinizing me. I sat opposite him and just stared. I know I should be starting a conversation but I'm just no good at this. It's usually the other party who starts it. I don't have any experience on this!! Shuichi's looking at me like he's expecting me to say something. Well tough luck.

"So are you Mika-san's brother?" He asks me, when I still didn't say anything. He must be confirming if I was the right guy.

"Yeah." I say shortly. I swear I planned on saying more but I think my tongue twisted on its own accord. I vaguely noted that Shuichi has sweat dropped on my answer. He looked like he wanted to laugh badly but stopped short from doing it. He picked up his forgotten drink and sipped on it. Okay, more like drank the drink along with the cup, in boredom perhaps.

"I'm Shindou Shuichi by the way." He said off handedly when another lull has befallen our 'conversation'. As if I don't already know. I said to myself sarcastically as I resist the urge to snort.

"I know." He's looking at me strangely again. What? Is it my fault that I only have a capacity of 5 words per sentence to a person I only met?

"And what's your name?"

"Yuki Eiri." I say simply. Shuichi looked like he was having a fit, but then after quickly taking a few deep breaths and a sigh, he smiled. Painfully.

"Nice day isn't it?" He asks me as he flagged the nearest waiter down. I didn't answer as he wasn't expecting me to answer anyway. The waiter smiled at Shuichi and he smiled back and I narrowed my eyes in contempt.

"Hey, have you gotten breakfast already?" Shuichi asks me as he finished exchanging a few words with the damned waiter. The damned man looked like he won something from the way he was smiling and I think I glared harder than I intended because the waiter cringed under my stare.

Shuichi probably noticed but didn't say anything about it. Instead he nervously caught my attention by waving his hand in front of my face and smiled thinly.

"Yuki-san? Would you like to have something? You look disgruntled." I turned my heated glare onto him and he flinched.

"Okay, maybe not." He amended after saying that disgruntled comment. I huffed angrily as I flicked my hand to the waiter.

"Brewed coffee." I say haughtily.

"And I'll have the…"

"Hot chocolate?" The waiter interrupted with a smile.

"Yes! You'd been keeping tabs haven't you?" Shuichi said with light in his eyes. But before the waiter could say something, I butted in.

"Would you please hurry? I'm getting thirsty here." I said as venomously as I could. The waiter shuffled and murmured a sorry in my direction before speeding away. How dare he? How dare he steal Shuichi's attention from me? Can't he see that I'm struggling here? And here he comes all cool and suddenly decides he wants to hit on Shuichi with me on the table. Talk about being rude!!

"Hey, that's mean." Shuichi says quietly as he eyed me critically. I rolled my eyes.

"You're being mean." I say in defense of me.

"What?! How am I being mean?!! I'm being as polite as I can!"

"Polite? You're having a date with me but you're eyes are elsewhere!" I say as I motioned in the general direction of the waiter. Shuichi looked at me with narrowed eyes as steam poured out of his ears.

"Why you!! If you'd been at least half decent at conversation I wouldn't have 'looked elsewhere'!!!" Shuichi said as he finally stood up and glared daggers down on me. I glared right back. I know I shouldn't be fighting and at the back of my mind my conscience kept screaming at me that this isn't the right thing to do but my anger had taken over my sensible senses. Jealousy is really hard to handle.

"I'm just getting warmed up!!"

"Getting warmed up my ass!! We've been talking for nearly a half hour and I'd only heard you say about 15 words!!" Shuichi hurled right at my face. For lack of better things to say, I glared harder.

Shuichi wants to say something more when a tall blond haired man reached for the nape of his neck and pulled him back.

"Shuichi!! What's happening here?" The blond man asked in a booming voice as he smiled amicably in my direction. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away.

"K-san!! How dare you torture me like this?! Do you hate me or what?!" Shindou shrieked at the top of his lungs as he tried to turn around to face this K-san. That name rings a bell. Oh yeah. He's the manager.

"Shhh… Shuichi say sorry to Mr. Yuki."

"No."

"I said, say sorry Shuichi." K-san's voice has edge on it. Shuichi just crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"No it's his fault and I'm not going to." I sighed deeply and stood up. No point in saving this date. It's all wrecked up and there's nothing salvageable. I'll just have to try later.

Besides I need to fall back and regroup. It seems that acting like the indifferent bastard won't work in Shuichi's case. And nope, I ain't going to say sorry too. It's not like it's my entire fault that this date went to pieces!! I started to walk away when I heard K-san shout after me.

"Mr. Yuki!! Everything is in order you can resume the date now…"

"What?! Who says…" But the rest of Shuichi's sentence was cut off. I'd bet my life that the manager had clamped his mouth shut. I just flicked my hand as the door closed behind my back.

Tbc 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as Yuki-san's back disappeared from my view, realization hit me like a ton of bricks. How could I have been so stupid?! I've been telling myself over and over again before he came that no matter what personality this 'blind date' of mine has, I'll endure it all for the sake of Bad Luck's back up. But what did I do? I lost my fucking temper!!

Sneaking a glance at K-san, I noticed that he had paled quite a bit at Yuki-san's departure but then recovered so quickly that I thought I had imagined it. After the initial shock K-san managed a small smile with this certain fire in his eyes – I think this one means 'Okay, that failed but I still have that plan B' – and grabbed my elbow hard.

"K-san, will you chill out with the grip? You're hurting me here!!" I whined as he practically hurled me outside the café. He glared at me dangerously and I decided that acting nice and repentant for once will not kill me. I let him drag me, harshly I might add, to his nearby parked sparkling white car. He opened the passenger seat door and practically shoved me inside. Talk about manhandling!!

He opened the driver's seat door and strapped himself in the seat. After sticking the key in the ignition he turned to look at me. I gulped. I call this his 'murder eyes'. I'm in big, big trouble. I say to myself, mentally preparing for the incoming doom I have to face.

"You know you fucked up royally right?"

"Yes." He raised his brows on me at my non-sorry tone.

"Uh, I'm really sorry about that K-san." I said sincerely. Well, I really am sorry for the way I acted, for not reeling in my flaring emotions and such. But I don't have any regrets on how I treated Yuki-san. He deserved it!! I think…

A part of my conscience is saying that I'd judged the guy too fast and too harsh. After all if what he's saying is true – about getting all warmed up in the conversation department – then I'm a real jack ass for not being patient enough. And what if the guy is just shy? Well that could be it… He's acting like a jerk to cover up his shyness!! Bah, I think that's not it. I say to myself vehemently.

K-san sighed as he brought his hand up to massage his temples. I see that he's restraining himself well. In the old times, K-san would have been bringing out his torture gadgets and I would have been strapped to a chair sweating my skin out from the tension and anxiety. He's gone a long, long way. I thought proudly.

"Shuichi… What are we going to do now?" He asks me. That totally threw me off the loop. What's this? K-san's asking for my opinion? And the hell…? K-san does not have a back up plan?! The world must be ending!!

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do'? You're the plan master here!!" I shrieked loudly in his ear. I see him flinch and put a finger in his ear.

"Jeez. Could you be any louder?" He asks me as he twists his pinky in his ear. I pouted.

"K-san… Don't you have any marvelous plan up you're sleeve?" I ask him, my voice in full whining mode. He looked at me from under his nose. Like I was a freaking, little, annoying bug.

"Well, you just fucked up my marvelous plan." He said smugly.

"What? Can you blame me though? The guy was a total jerk!!"

"You have a point."

"Yes absolutely!! And you should've seen the way he acted so rude to Mich – I mean that waiter guy!!"

"Yeah, he was so rude…"

"And besides, he had a word limit to his sentences!! I'd go mad if I were to hold a conversation with him for longer than half an hour."

"I know. The longest sentence he said was when he was raving mad at you."

"Ye – Hey wait a minute!! How did you know all that?!" I narrowed my eyes in contempt as I realized that K-san knew the proceedings of our 'date'. Has he been spying again?!

"Have you been spying on me?" I ask as he riveted his gaze away from mine and revved the engine up.

"Well of course. I knew you'd mess up." He said smugly as he drove away from the café. I growled angrily as I resist the urge to beat K-san to a pulp. How dare he have that little confidence in me?! It's not like I always fail. If only he wasn't driving and I didn't fear for an accident I would have thrown a punch or two at his direction. And besides, much to my dismay, I wouldn't probably land a blow on K-san. Well, there goes the confidence.

"Shuichi, I think Mr. Yuki had the right to get angry there. You were flirting right before his eyes!! If I were in his shoes, I would have been thoroughly pissed." K-san admonished quietly.

"But he…"

"I know, he's an ice prince but then we aren't in the position to ask for a nice, normal and mannered man for a blind date, are we?" I grudgingly nod my head. So he was right. I was wrong. Is it new? I snort. Of course not. We drive in silence for a few more moments before I snapped. Have I told you that I hate silence?

"So, K-san… Do you have a back up plan?" I ask meekly. K-san looked in my direction, his eyes leaving the road for just a tiny moment, to look right into my eyes to search for something. When he found what he was looking for in my eyes, he grinned and held up his 'v' sign and turned his eyes back on the road again.

"Ohoho. Of course!! We're talking about me here!!" He exclaimed proudly. I sweat dropped but smiled in relief nonetheless.

"So what is it?"

"You have to beg on your knees, cry like your life depended on it and sprout flattering words of praises to Mr. Yuki!!" I choked on my own tongue. What?! Beg on my knees? Cry like my life depended on it? In front of Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass? No fucking way!!

"Are you kidding?! I'd rather crawl up a smelly hole than do all of that I front of Yuki-san!!" I say as I cross my arms over my chest. K-san ohohoed away. Have I said something funny? My blood began to boil.

"Just kidding Shuichi-kun!! But I think you'll have to do all that in front of his sister instead."

"Seguchi Tohma's wife?" I ask dubiously.

"Yup. The one and only."

"Is she as bad as Yuki-san is?"

"Nope she's tons better that his brother!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really."

"Really, really, really?" Instead of answering K-san bought out his automatic hand gun and held it in my face. I nod vigorously.

"Yeah, of course she's ton's better!!"

"Good, Shuichi-kun!! You understand quickly!!" He replaced his gun. I let out a breath of relief.

"So, are we going to see Mika-san?" I ask K-san as he made a left turn.

"Maybe."

"What? I thought that was you're brilliant plan?"

"Well, Shuichi-kun I am considering another option."

"What options do we anyway? Maybe I can pick?" I say hopefully. I really wish he had some other option besides going out with this Yuki.

"I told you the first one. Plan B-1: Kissing up to Mika-san's powerful butt or…" K-san trailed off as he turned right and entered NG Corps parking area. He rolled his window down to smile to the guard who immediately recognized him and saluted him. He rolled his window up again and parked to an empty space. When he finally settled in and stopped the engine, I turned to him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Or…?"

"Or plan B-2: You could go out with some else!!" K-san finished somewhat happily though I noticed that the humor didn't reach his eyes. I roll my eyes.

"With another ice prince?"

"Well, he isn't all ice. More like a fiery bastard."

"Huh. That's a tough choice. Ice prince vs. the fiery bastard. Is there any difference K-san?" I asked sarcastically.

"I told you I haven't decided on our next move yet, so better not worry that little head of yours okay?" He said as he ruffled my hair kind of affectionately. I grumbled.

"Yeah, whatever. Just tell me when you've decided." I tell him as K-san gave me the 'v' sign again. He hopped out of the car as did I, and looked at me apologetically.

"Got to go run, Shuichi-kun. I'd weigh our options and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." He started to jog away when I realized something. He brought me to NG Corps!! This is supposed to be our day off!!

"K-san! Why'd you bring me here? It's my off today right?" He stopped mid jog and eyed me evilly.

"Yes, it's supposed to be. But because of the wipe out earlier, I decided that it's not your off. Go make yourself useful by making another song for the upcoming album, will you?" He says as he lifts his fingers again for a 'v' sign and run full speed at a closing elevator. Whoo… He made it.

I groaned. Bah, he thinks I'm in shape for making a song. Oh gee whiz. I'm so inspired right now that I could make the entire album right now. Let's see the songs titles will be:

'The sadistic hands of fate' – inspired by my cruel destiny 'Devious chunk of man' – dedicated to my scheming manager 'I'm so excited – not!' – inspired by my enthusiasm for blind dates 'So cold' – dedicated to the one and only Yuki-san 'Buzz off' – pertaining to what I'm feeling earlier and: 'Wipe out' – pertaining to my big mess up  
See? I told you I could make an album because of that deep well of inspiration I had earlier!! Huh. I don't think that would sell though. Oh well… I sighed as I made my way towards the elevator.

The elevator opened with a 'ting'. I'm the only one inside and I'm grateful for that. I don't think I could be polite at the moment. I pushed the button for the 9th floor and huddled to a corner.

At 2nd floor the door opened and three guys entered the elevator with me. I discreetly raise my eyes up to scrutinize these people. At once, I knew that they were new at NG Corps. I'm a social butterfly so that means I've at least greeted almost all the population of NG corps at least once. I'd swear on my life that I'd never seen them.

All of them had their backs on me so all I could see was their mop of hairs. The shortest one has raven black hair; the tallest one had long blond locks to rival K-san's and the other one was a brunette.

Who are they? I ask myself curiously. Maybe they're new song writers or something. Or maybe mixers of some sort. Hell the blond guy looks like a DJ… I think. As I continued pondering about who the hell they might be – I'm still not in the mood to socialize – I didn't notice that the raven haired guy had turned to face me. I'm surprised out of my wits when I seen nothing but a face obscuring my view.

"Eep!!" I said so ungracefully as I pressed myself harder against the wall of the elevator to have some sort of personal space. What kind of guy is this?! Doesn't he respect other people's personal space? Haven't he heard of it? I huffed in annoyance to myself as I raised my eyes to look directly in his.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screeched angrily as the said guy finally took a step back to stare at me critically. I felt shivers up my spine as he looked at me up and down. And damn!! Do I have to notice that he's a hot looking guy? Now I feel my annoyance slipping away only to be replaced with self consciousness.

"What are you looking at?" I say shakily as his two companions finally looked back to see what their other guy was doing. I gulped.

"Well, if it isn't Shindou Shuichi." The raven haired guy drawled slowly as he licked his dry lips.

"You know me?" I ask him as I continued to press my back against the wall. I looked up to see what floor we're in. Damn. We're only on the 4th

"Of course. I've watched your concert at Zepp Tokyo." He said in that same drawling voice. And wow. He sounded so sexy. What?! Did I say sexy? No way…

"Really now…" I say shakily as I watched the pin go to 5 from 4. Why do I get the feeling that the elevator ride seems so long? The guy crept closer to me until our faces were mere inches apart. He smirked and I notice he's got the perfect set of teeth. He moved his lips nearer to my ear until I could feel his hot breath on it.

"Oh yes. You were really good. Really, really good." And just like that he pulled away from me just in time when the elevator doors opened to the 6th floor. His companions went on ahead of him. As he stepped out, he turned to face me on last time.

"Nice meeting you Shuichi-kun. See you around." He waved his hand idly in the air as the elevator doors closed on his smiling face. Who the hell is he?! I ask myself a little shakily as I dropped to the floor to rest my just turned-to-jelly knees.

* * *

Sakano-san looked like he was going to burst in happiness when he saw me coming at our 'home base' in NG Corps. He immediately came to my side to clap my back good naturedly. He also said that I was just like him when he was younger. He said that we were both ambitious and worked ourselves too much. I wanted to say that I'm not here because I wanted to work but hell… Sakano-san's having a good impression on me. Why not lead him on? It's not like it'll endanger someone or something.

"Would you like some tea, Shindou-kun?" Sakano-san asks me as I took out a wad of yellow paper on the shelf and sat down on the table in the comfiest chair. K-san expects me to have some minute work done. Better look like the part, even though I'm sure as hell that I won't get any work done since the incident in the elevator had really shaken me up. And I thought I would be producing such an angsty album earlier. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Sure, Sakano-san. Thanks." I say as I watch him leave the room. I shrugged my shoulders. There's always a stock of tea here in the room. We probably ran out so Sakano-san had to go fetch some. Oh well, I could write better when I'm alone anyway.

I poised a number 2 pencil on top of the paper and thought. What should I be writing? I really don't have any idea. I think my muses just deserted me. I shook my head as I crossed the idea off. Nah. They're just having a vacation and when they come back, I swear I'll make two just to cover this non-productive mode I'm having.

I sigh. Who's that guy in the elevator anyway? He's just so hot. And he's kind of mysterious too. I scratched my head in frustration as I berate myself for being so startled at that moment. I didn't even get the guy's name!! I mean, what's more pathetic that freezing on the spot and acting like a total, babbling idiot?! And I thought I had gotten past that stage!

I dropped the pencil I was holding and crossed my arms over my chest. I really shouldn't be upset. After all, the guy looks like he's working here. It's most probable that I'd meet him sooner or later. And when I do, I'll definitely ask for his name. With that resolve in mind, I nodded to no one in particular and picked the pencil again.

I poised the pencil over the paper again and thought about what I should write. I should write even just a few words. Oh you know I have to show something so K-san wouldn't have a fit on how lazy I am or something of that sort. Showing a few sentences and saying that it was all you could come up with the moment sounds better than saying that you didn't get any work done at all.

I sighed as I moved the pencil over the paper and made sweeping gestures with it. After absently stroking the paper with strokes, I found out that I've been drawing – yet again- a figure singing into the microphone. I looked at my drawing. Not bad… But the singer's missing something. I thought for awhile when I heard the familiar 'nanoda' word spoken at the hallway.

Pika, pika!! I said triumphantly to myself. Of course it looks bland. The singer wasn't shining at all!! He needs to shine so brightly for him to be acknowledged. Just like Sakuma-san is being acknowledged. I made a few quick sweeps to draw the shiny elements of the singer. Now he looks better. Much, much better.

I sat back as I gazed at my drawing critically. How I wish that someday I'll be as shiny as the one I had drawn in the picture. How I really wish… I was contemplating and wishing hard for it that I didn't notice someone sneaking up on me.

"So Shuichi-kun… You think that's going to sell?" A booming voice asked before me. I whip my head around to see a smirking K-san. That was fast. I think the devil in him just returned.

"Uh… I was just working off some excess energy!! I was going to start working on the song right before you came." I say hurriedly as I turned the paper to the second page and poised the pencil over it again. I grinned at K-san.

"See? I'm working pretty hard!!" I say proudly. K-san bopped his head up and down, his hair bouncing on his back. He pulled out a chair next to the one I'm sitting, turned it around and straddled it.

"Forget about the song." He says as he picked the wad of paper and flicked it to a far corner of the room.

"Huh? I thought…"

"We need to talk about our plan of action." He interrupted my question as he eyed me steadily. He was about to open his mouth when Sakano-san entered the room.

"K? You're here early!!"

"Producer… If you don't mind, I need to have a few words with Shuichi-kun alone." K-san said so seriously that Sakano-san did a double take. He looked at me then at K-san and then back again. Shaking his head in something akin to desperation he left the room quietly and closed the door behind him softly.

"So are you up to it?" My manager asked me as he retrained his gaze on mine. I gulped.

"Up to what?"

"Oh, haven't I told you our plan of action slash damage control yet?" K-san asked so innocently that I sweat dropped.

"Huh? You've forgotten? Geez, I knew you were old but not that old!!" I whined as I would normally do. It's to ease the building tension that K-san so graciously started. I received a whack in the head for a reply.

"Ouch!! That was harsh, K-san!!" He looked smug as he continued to bop his head to some invisible music.

"So what option have you picked?" I asked when K-san continued to do whatever he was doing – just bopping his head.

"Oh that! I decided that both would be the best option!!"

"So… What'd you pick?"

"Both!"

"What?! You can't pick both!!"

"Why not?"

"Well… Because!!"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"A reasonable answer."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Listen to me Shuichi… Going out with Mr. Yuki will tighten our ties with the authorities up there!" He broke the petty banter as he pointed up with his index finger. I followed where he was pointing and looked up.

"Huh? What's up there?" I ask as I eyed the ceiling. Another whack in the head.

"Itai!! Are you trying to give me concussion K-san?" I asked irritated as I rub my sore head. K-san tutted at me disapprovingly.

"You've forgotten already Shuichi?"

"Huh?" I asked dumbly as I heard K-san sigh.

"Who is Mr. Yuki's sister?"

"Mika-san?"

"And she's…." K-san rolled his arms as he tried to help me jog my memory.

"Uh, she's Seguchi Tohma's wife?"

"And who's Seguchi Tohma?" He's still rolling his arms. Ooh, hypnotizing.

"NG Corps' president?"

"Good!! You're getting better Shuichi-kun!!"

"So? What does have to do with anything?"

"They're the one I'm talking about earlier. You know – 'authorities up there'" He explained to me as he pointed up the ceiling again.

"Oh." I said as I blinked my eyes to show that I got it. Why didn't he say so in the first place? I could have known without him confusing me with that pointing up the ceiling thingie.

"And the other option is best for the publicity." K-san said as he broke my reverie.

"The second option included me going out with another someone right? How the hell would that give us some publicity?" I ask getting curious. K-san held his famous 'v' sign.

"It's because you're going out with the lead vocalist of the upcoming band ASK!!"

"WHAT?!!!" 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the second time in a row, I came home looking like shit landed on my lap. And for your information people, I'm talking figuratively here. Because being openly duped in the head is in the same league as having an actual shit land on your lap. Trust me. It annoys the hell out of you and stays with you until the smell goes away or until you forget about it.

Anyway, I decided to throw another temper tantrum since I figured out that yesterday's count doesn't carry on with the count today. Oh yes, one temper tantrum a day keeps the doctor away or something as lame as that.

I open the door to my unit as hard as I could and slammed it just as hard when I closed it behind me. Isn't it just relaxing? If only just for a little while? I strongly recommend breaking off things or making lots of noises to burn excess energy and excess irritation. It really works. Honest.

I made my way somewhat furiously and with much stomping of feet towards the living room. I promptly sat on the couch as soon as the back of my knees touched its surface. I whip the cigarette pack out of my pocket, tapped one out and lit it up.

I puffed on it as hard as I could and blew the smoke out of my lungs in a furious release of air. I was so mad that some of the smoke escaped out of my nose. I don't care. The smoke could come out of my ears and I won't even blink an eye. Being so fucking angry makes me more indifferent - if that's even possible!!

Tatsuha's head popped out at the entrance of the living room. Unfortunately he witnessed the smoke-coming-out-my-nose scene. He raised his eyebrows at me dubiously.

"Wow. Could you do that again? This time try it with your ears!! Ooh… And a make a whistling sound too!! You'd sound and look like a freight train then!!"

"Fuck off, Tatsuha." I say venomously as I took another deep, deep puff. I decided to calm myself down before releasing the smoke. I figured that what Tatsuha suggested earlier would become reality if I didn't rein my scorn over the world and towards the goddess of fate. The smoke came out of my mouth in slow, smooth circles.

"Bah. That's boring." Tatsuha says as he pointedly ignores my command and made his way towards the couch to sit beside me. I stubbed the cigarette in the nearby glass topped side table and looked at him scathingly. He shrugged his shoulders as if saying that he doesn't mind if I murder him later. I scowl and let him be.

We sat in comfortable silence for awhile. Even though Tatsuha's been teasing me earlier I knew he was just lightening up the mood. And as opposed to what I said earlier, I don't mind the company.

"Bad day, aniki?" He suddenly asks in his small ototo voice. I looked sideways and noticed that he'd gone from teasing mode to sober mode. That was quick. I told myself as I noted his transition. And if you knew him like I do, you'd know that he's really worried over me. Hah. Of course, he'd be worried.

Tatsuha'd know that something is wrong with me. I'm always indifferent and cool with everything that's happening around me. I always come home looking bored and tired. For him to find me looking like a just exploded volcano must be alarming. I bet you that the warning signals in his head were ringing over time when he saw the smoke coming out of my nose. If I were Tatsuha I'd be pretty scared by now too.

"Yeah." I finally say after what seemed like an eternity. He sighed in relief as he took note of my just calmed exterior.

"Tell me about it." He demands as he sat back in the couch with his arms folded behind his head. He looked at me imploringly.

"I'd rather not, Tatsuha." I say exasperatedly as I draped my arms over the back of the couch and I repositioned myself in order to feel the most comfortable.

"You'd feel better if you talk to someone about it." He said again in that same ototo voice that I absolutely hate. I hate it because that voice always manages to break my barriers down. Hmmp. You know how I just hate being emotional.

So I sigh as I look in his direction. He looks so earnest and stubborn about it that I felt my walls starting to crumble a bit. He really does want to help me out. I realize with a pang of happiness.

Tatsuha really is sweet when he wants too. I say to myself as a ghost of a smile touches my lips. Tatsuha doesn't notice as he suddenly dropped his gaze at his hands to hide a blush.

"If you still don't want to talk about it… I'd give you hug! It always makes me feel better…" He says when I still didn't oblige to spill the beans or acknowledge his suggestion. He said this almost shyly that the ghost of a smile on my face turned a notch higher.

I snake my arms over the couch to reach for him. I drape them over Tatsuha's shoulders and pulled him closer to me.

"Thanks. You made me feel better already." I whisper in his ear as I let him go and scooted away in a respectable distance. He looked at me with that same blush tainted cheeks. He looked disconcerted for a moment but when he smiled back he was back to his normal cheerful self.

"So want to talk about it? I promise I won't make fun of you because of it!!" He says as he puffs his chest in male pride. I chuckle.

"Yeah sure you won't."

"Talk to me about it?" He asks his voice edging on whining mode. I mentally shook my head. There goes little brother Tatsuha… I said to myself as I noticed that he switched modes again. But why not? I ask myself. Tatsuha's really genuine about this one. And besides this isn't the first time he did this for me. I can trust him.

"Well, it all started at the concert…" Tatsuha rolled his eyes as he sat back and mirrored my seating arrangement. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"What? I'm just making myself comfy!!" He protested as he reached for a pillow that he left lounging in the couch. He grinned at me.

"Well? It's going to be a long story isn't it?" Tatsuha asks me. I smirk. Long story is an understatement.

* * *

"Well, I really couldn't blame Shindou-kun." Tatsuha remarked after I finished telling the long, horrid story. I looked at him and scowled angrily.

"What?! He's the one who…"

"I know, I know. He was flirting with another guy right in front of you." Tatsuha interrupted as he raised his hand in the air and made twisting motions with it.

"Exactly." I answered smugly. Good thing he was listening to my story earlier, I would so not appreciate it if I have to repeat any part of it.

"But I bet you were boring the poor guy to his death!!" He interjected with a smile. Talk about being one-upped!! I told myself as I rolled my eyes at him indignantly.

"I was just getting warmed up." I replied as I crossed my arms over my chest. Well, technically that was a lie, I'm not really getting 'warmed up' as I said but lying to cover my weakness is better than loosing this argument.

"Heh. Getting warmed up my ass!! Aniki, I'd bet my entire savings account that you had no intentions of getting into any conversation!!" He vehemently said. Tatsuha suddenly leaned over, put his elbows on my knees and looked into my eyes exploringly. I sat back further when I notice that his gaze had turned from exploring to predator mode.

"What are you looking at?" I ask coldly. Hah. Told you I'm so good at acting like a cold bastard even though I'm nervous as hell. I tried to control the twitch in my eye as Tatsuha continued staring.

"You need help. Badly." He stated finally with an arrogant smirk. The nervousness I was feeling earlier had all but vanished like a puff of smoke and was replaced by indignation and a little anger.

"What?! I do not need any help whatsoever!!" I said as coldly as I could. I see Tatsuha wince at the ice in my voice but then he suddenly gathered enough courage and tried to smirk although that came out a little bit shaky. I smiled triumphantly to myself.

"Yes you do. Shindou-kun's not like the others you've dated."

"Oh he is."

"No he's not."

"He is."

"He's not."

"He is."

"Well if he IS then he would've been here and you'd be boinking like bunnies in your room and you wouldn't be pissed as hell." Tatsuha said with a flourish. I opened my mouth but when I couldn't think of a good retort I closed my mouth and settled for glaring as hard as I could. Tatsuha turned his head to the side and raised his brows at me.

"I'm so right am I aniki?" He taunted. I growled.

"What's that? I can't hear you…? Who's right aniki? Who's so right?" Tatsuha said in a singsong voice as he stood up and did rain dancing steps in front of me. I groaned as I covered my eyes.

"No."

"No what?"

"I won't admit it."

"Won't admit what aniki?" He asked as he leaned over with his hand cupped in his ear.

"That you're right." I mumbled as I lay on the couch, stomach down.

"Who-hooo!! Yeah that's right!! Bow before me, you inferior mongrel!! Hahahaha…" I turned my head away from his sloppy victory dance and groaned to myself. Great, now Tatsuha will be in my face about this 'courting' business. And right after that thought left me Tatsuha plopped into my back and poked the back of my head.

"Hey… Are you dead?"

"Ouch!! Get off me… You big, heavy blundering oaf!!" I say each word heavily as I try to swat him with my hand. Damn… If I wasn't lying on my stomach I could have made better, and harder, slaps than the pathetic ones I have landed on my dear brother. Have I really thought that I loved this oaf earlier? I must be delusional!!

"Ah, ah, ah!! You better be nice to me or else you won't get any help from me." He said warningly as he dipped my head into the pillow. I couldn't breathe at the sudden pressure but before I could feel threatened and be violent Tatsuha let off.

"Why you… Get off!!" I growled angrily. I swear I just hate him sometimes. I turned my head to face him – with much difficulty of course, I could feel the muscles in my neck getting strained with the effort – I shot him the iciest glare I could muster.

Tatsuha backed off with his hands raised above his head. He smiled sheepishly as he watched me struggle to a sitting position all the while glaring icicles in his direction.

"Ooops… I've gone to far haven't I?"

"Damn right."

"Sorry." I looked at him with the scowl still firmly in place. I gave him a nod indicating that I wasn't so mad anymore. But that doesn't mean that I'm still not annoyed. I said to myself.

"Hey don't worry… I was just teasing!! I'll really help you with Shindou-kun!! That's a promise!!" He says as he crosses his hands over his chest. He grinned at me playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"As if you'd be any help!!"

"But of course!! I'm Tatsuha the love master!!" He says happily as he points to himself proudly. I looked over at him dubiously.

"Yeah, right."

"Uhuh."

"How come I get more dates that you huh?" I ask with a smirk. He frowned.

"That's because you're a kickass celebrity." He says as he smiled.

"So?"

"Well, you don't need to court!! They come begging on their knees to be with you!!"

"I miss the part where that's bad." I say as I lift my brows slightly in his direction.

"Che. What I mean is if you're not a celebrity like me, I bet you I'll definitely kick your ass when getting dates!!"

"Really?!"

"Oh definitely!!" I nod as I consider this. But of course. Tatsuha's a playboy. I've watched him bring home various men and women of different personalities, cultures and such. Oh yes… I think he'll beat me if wasn't a celebrity. But of course I won't ever admit that out loud.

"Why not?" I whisper to myself.

"What? You said something?" Tatsuha asks me. I looked over him and gave him an encouraging smirk.

"I say, why not?"

"Hell yeah!!!" Tatsuha says as he strikes his fist in the air. He sat beside me again, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. Tatsuha smiled as he wiggled his brows at me.

"With my genius and with what little charm you have…" I whacked him in the head and shot him a dead glare as warning.

"Ouch!! That hurts aniki…" He whines as he rubs the sore spot in his head.

"Baka."

"Well anyway… With my help I'd wager you that before the week is out Shindou Shuichi will be yours!!" Tatsuha says as he lifts his fist again in the air as a victory sign. He suddenly mumbles to himself immediately after about the marvelous plans he should develop over the night.

I think he forgot all about me as he stood up still mumbling quietly to himself about romance, chocolates and flowers and the word 'traditional' was heard every other sentence. I smirk to myself as some of the things he mumbled did sound good and suddenly the wager didn't sound so far-fetched after all.

t.b.c 


	8. Interlude

INTERLUDE – Let the Games Begin!!

It was a fine day Monday. Everybody thought so as the sun was high in the skies with the occasional fluffy white clouds hiding it. Birds were singing at the trees in the park and the gentle breeze was swiftly fluttering amongst the busy business people in the metropolis. It was a fine day alright but it wasn't a normal day by all means. Oh no. You would definitely see it in the people's actions.

People were edgy that fine day Monday. The men and women had been stingier than usual. Their kids have been more rambunctious than ever before. The business people were more stressed than expected. Their minions felt more harassed than they could have imagined. Even the gods and goddesses have abandoned their posts – at who knows where – and that's because all have felt the boiling hot tension in the air. Oh yes. That's because the epic showdown between one Aizawa Tachi and Yuki Eiri has begun.

* * *

Yuki Eiri had been terribly put down after the whole dating fiasco with Shindou Shuichi. It had cost him one nasty temper tantrum and a lengthy pep talk with his brother Uesugi Tatsuha before he cooled off and recharged. The chunk of self confidence he lost after the fiasco has been restored and more so because of the promised help from none other than the love guru himself, Tatsuha.

So on that fine day Monday, Yuki Eiri had been woken quite rudely from his peaceful slumber by his ever genki brother, Tatsuha.

"Rise and shine aniki!!" Tatsuha greeted happily and loudly as he entered the room without permission. But instead of answering, Yuki threw him a pillow that hit him hard in the face. Tatsuha growled in annoyance as he tossed the pillow aside. Yuki continued on ignoring him and snuggled deeper into the covers while trying to cover his ears up to block the noise. Whoever woke up at 7:00 am anyway?!

"Hey!! Wake up!! The early bird gets Shindou Shuichi so get up!!" Tatsuha persisted as he reached for the blankets and tried tug it out of Yuki's frame. Finally snapping and suddenly wide awake with anger, Yuki sat up.

"It's freakin' 7:00 in the morning!! What do you want?!!" Yuki said calmly but as venomously as he could. Instead of flinching as Yuki would want him to be, Tatsuha just grinned slyly.

"Today is my first official day of helping you out! So being the great brother that I am I'm going to teach you a few pointers before we go and woo our dear Shuichi out."

"Pointers?" Yuki asked dumbly. See? It's still early!! Even the great Yuki Eiri's brain isn't functioning well.

"Yes. Pointers, dummy. You know, how to be polite, how to impress etcetera."

"I don't need them." Of course Yuki knew that he needed them but - will he ever admit that out loud?! Hell no. But Tatsuha wasn't listening at all. It seems that the little brother had adapted a few Yuki Eiri traits of his own due to the occasional sleep overs at his brother's unit. And one of the traits he had deftly acquired was the selective-hearing-trait, much to Yuki's dismay.

"First off, you go and take a shower and then dress nicely. We'll be shopping for flowers and maybe chocolates... I haven't decided which, and then we'll go to NG Corps... Shuichi's got an interview there at noon." Tatsuha said as he stated the information he got from his own private network of groupie spies in his fingers one by one. He looked back at Yuki who still haven't moved an inch from his sitting position and at present was glaring at him irritably.

"What?! I thought you wanted my help! I'm the best there is!! So go take a shower now... Shoo!!" Tatsuha ordered his elder brother as he himself run away from the room. He wasn't fast enough as another pillow hit his back side.

Tatsuha stopped outside his brother's door and listened for some movement in the room and let out a sigh of relief when he heard Yuki grumbling to himself about little brothers gone bad but had obviously followed him nonetheless.

Tatsuha proceeded to the living room and plopped on the couch. He drummed his fingers on the arm rest while trying to figure out which of his plans would be the best course of action for today. He reached for the cue cards in the glass topped side table and shuffled through them. He reached to a decision just as Yuki appeared in the hallway looking fresh and a little wet, which startled the younger brother slightly. Tatsuha smiled amiably at his brother.

"Sit here and we'll begin the crash course lessons for courting!!" Tatsuha said as he patted an empty space next to him. Yuki glared harder if that was possible but seated himself opposite Tatsuha instead. Tatsuha shrugged.

"So okay. Let's start!!" Tatsuha paused as if waiting for a cheer or something. But with Yuki Eiri as his only audience, it most won't likely happen. He shrugged again.

"I'm going to make this quick so listen carefully." Yuki didn't answer. So Tatsuha ploughed on ahead.

"Lesson no. 1: A little compliment goes a long, long way."

"What if I don't find anything to compliment on?" Yuki asked his brother as his brows creased in question.

"That's lesson no. 2: A little white lie never hurts."

"So I'm going to make one up?"

"Of course! No matter how ghastly you might think of something on him, you say good things about that anyway. After all it's just polite to keep the insults away tucked in your mind."

"Only you find lying to be polite."

"It's not like it's going to hurt him. Ever wondered why it's called white lie in the first place?" Tatsuha snapped at his brother who, he suddenly realized, was just working him up. Yuki smirked triumphantly at the slip up of the supposed to be patient love guru Tatsuha.

"So can I go ahead and teach?" Tatsuha asked haughtily after rolling his eyes at the antic of his elder brother. Only aniki finds tormenting cute, little, helpful brothers amusing, Tatsuha thought to himself sadly. Yuki waved his hand motioning for him to continue.

"So where were we? Oh yes, lesson no. 3: Always hold a conversation. Never leave annoying, tense silence in your midst. It really ruins the atmosphere, I tell you." Yuki shrugged as if saying: 'that's no biggie'. Tatsuha scrutinized his brother and then frowned when he remembered that Yuki had a word limit to his sentences.

"Do you think you can handle that aniki? You barely talk..."

"Hn." Yuki grunted somewhat indignantly.

"I mean seriously... Do you think you can hold a conversation for longer than 10 seconds?"

"Hn." Once again the elder brother grunted but then it didn't sound as indignant as the last one.

"Uh, could you really hold a conversation and like... look interested?"

"Hn." This grunt sounded pathetic. Tatsuha knew that Yuki wouldn't be able to fill this lesson well. But never fear!! The love guru has a back up plan in any case!! Tatsuha perked up as he gathered the cue card to his side and grinned at his blonde haired brother.

"And lesson no. 4: Learn how to read." Tatsuha smirked as Yuki suddenly looked like he was going to murder him.

"Excuse me!! Of course I know how to read!!"

"Just checking aniki!! Cause you're gong to need those skills." Yuki for once in his life looked like he was curious that he forgot to murder his brother for so inconveniently insulting him.

"Why?"

"Because!!" Tatsuha answered sloppily as he took the cue cards and placed them on his lap.

"Because what?"

"Because I know how you totally suck at conversations and since I'm an all around helper... I'm going to hold some cue cards to help you think of a reply, or how to start a conversation or whatever..."

"Cue cards?" Now Yuki looked plain horrified.

"Yeah, like this one." Tatsuha held one up; it was the size of a legal yellow pad, as an example. This cue card said: 'Nittle Grasper is da bomb!!'

"Huh?" Yuki asked as he stared at the cue card stupidly. No way in hell was he going to say those words!! That's just so freakin' creepy!!

"Didn't you know that Shindou Shuichi is a fan of Nittle Grasper such as myself?" Yuki shook his head. He still looked bewildered. He's probably thinking if he and Tatsuha were really brothers. How could Tatsuha be so... Unsavory?!

"You are hopeless. But don't worry. Just stick by me and everything's going to be handy-dandy." Tatsuha misinterpreted the bewildered gaze as a look of total confusion. He really pitied his brother. Such poor people-skills...

"Yeah, whatever." Yuki said as he rolled his eyes, recovering from the harrowing ordeal of finding out that his brother is a total lunatic on the loose. Cue cards?! That's just so pathetic!!

Yuki brought up a hand to massage his temples, all the while thinking on what kind of drug was he on yesterday. Surely there was something in his system which altered his thinking process. If he was in his right mind, he wouldn't have asked Tatsuha for help. But alas, he was stuck.

"Well, now that the crash course is over, we shop for flowers!!" Tatsuha stood up and waited for Yuki to follow. Said older brother didn't move an inch. It looked like he was chickening out with the whole courting idea with him as the love guide. Tatsuha sighed but immediately glowed when he remembered the top-of-the-line-information he received from his very capable spies.

"So I see you don't want to get a move on... That's just too bad. Aizawa Tachi of ASK is going to woo Shuichi-kun today too... " Yuki feigned disinterest. Tatsuha raised his brows.

"And I heard that Shuichi-kun has taken an interest with this Aizawa guy... Oh well, when you decide you want him after all... Shuichi's going to be already steady with that Aizawa guy..." Tatsuha saw Yuki flinch. He started a count down in his head, 3, 2, 1...

"Let's go." Was all Yuki said as he stood up and grabbed Tatsuha by the collar who was looking smug as ever.

* * *

Aizawa Tachi wanted nothing more in the world but fame and success. Ever since he could remember all he wanted was to be a rock star. He worked long and hard for it. He even went as far as to have voice lessons to better his abilities. But hard as tried he couldn't get any gig on his own. Fame seems so far away from grasp then. But then he met Maki-kun and Ken-chan. They were great musicians and most importantly they have high dreams as he. They were an instant hit. And so ASK was born. That's when Aizawa Tachi realized that stardom wasn't as far as he thought it would be.

And before any of them knew what hit them, they were discovered and were signed instantly by none other than NG Corp's president Seguchi Tohma. Aizawa Tachi was never happier in his life then. In signing those contracts that state that they were now recording artists had been the best moment in his life. They were on a roll. Or so he thought.

Everything would have been picture perfect for ASK if it wasn't for Bad Luck. They were introduced to the masses first and they instantly clicked. Their debut song went straight to number 2 in the chart list. A lot of critics said that it would probably go to number 1 if it wasn't competing with Nittle Grasper's recent release. And as Japan's gossip circle says, Bad Luck was the next Nittle Grasper in the making. It didn't help either that Bad Luck's vocalist had enough charm to rival that of Sakuma Ryuichi's.

So Seguchi Tohma decided to put ASK on hold. He said he would introduce ASK to the media once Bad Luck's popularity starts to wane. Only problem is, Bad Luck's popularity didn't want to seem to wane. In fact, over the weeks they started to gain more and more following. Aizawa Tachi knew that if things like these continue, their big break was never coming to them. So he knew he had to take matter in his own hands.

So he thought: What better way to get attention?! Play the media of course. And since he was still practically a nobody in the show business scene he needed to do some coattail riding. So he put two and two together and came up with Shindou Shuichi. Oh yes. He wasn't that ambitious and optimistic enough to aim for Sakuma Ryuichi. That would be nice but near impossible. And besides, he reasoned with himself, Shindou Shuichi is the hottest new happening in the j-rock scene. He would do just fine.

And now Aizawa Tachi's dilemma comes. He wasn't supposed to get any strings attached on this. This was all a ploy to gain some attention. But no. He just had to find the pink haired idiot attractive and take a liking to him. Everyone knew that career and romance doesn't mix. Now heaven help him if he forgets his true goal after courting Shuichi. He's got a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he probably will.

So now here he was standing just outside Shindou Shuichi's dressing room door deciding if he should do this or not. He was about to chicken out when Maki-kun and Ken-chan offered him whistling cat calls and victory signs from the hallway, that he sighs and fidgets with the bouquet of long stemmed red roses he was holding. Why did he ever let those two in on the plan anyway? What was he thinking? For sure the two will tease him to death when they find out that he suddenly turned serious about the whole courting thing.

Aizawa Tachi raised his knuckles to rap at the door when it burst open. He was met with the sight of Shindou Shuichi with all his adorable glory. And being the smooth guy Aizawa Tachi is, he smiled, twirled the bouquet of roses and bowed deeply.

"So we meet again, Shuichi-kun." He said in a drawling voice. He raised himself to tower over Shuichi's petite form and offered the flowers to him. The vocalist of Bad Luck reluctantly accepted the flowers and looked up to him in curiosity.

"What's this for?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Do I need a reason to give it to you?" Tachi asks in a mock hurt voice as he puts his hand over his chest in a show of hurt. Shuichi shook his head.

"I guess not..." Shuichi says as Tachi notices a blush creep on the latter's cheeks as he reverts his gaze down. Tachi smiled.

"And in case you're wondering... I'm Aizawa Tachi." He said as he offered his hand for a handshake. Shuichi lifted his gaze again to offer Tachi a genuine smile.

"Hmmp. And so you have a name! I thought I would be forever referring to you as the raven haired guy!!" Shuichi said as he grasped Tachi's outstretched hand. They shook hands for a moment but Tachi held onto the pink haired's hand for longer than necessary.

"Uh, I'd go put this in a vase." Shuichi said as he stole his hand back and went back in the dressing room. As soon as the Bad Luck's vocalist back was turned Tachi smiled satisfactorily and went in after.

Aizawa Tachi watched as Shuichi sloppily placed the flowers within the already overflowing vase. He struggled for awhile before saying success. Shuichi turned back to face Tachi to ask a few questions.

"Are you working here at NG Corps? I never saw you before."

"You could say that..." Tachi answered somewhat slyly.

"Huh? So what do you do?"

"Well, I'm actually a recording artist here at NG Corps, along with my band mates."

"Really?!! Well that's good!! Are you going to be released soon? What's the name of your band?" Shuichi asked in one breath. Tachi shook his head in amazement. So it is true. Bad Luck's vocalist is indeed a loud mouthed fool but nonetheless a lovable fool.

"Pretty soon I guess. Our producer says that he's just waiting for the right time to release us. And our band's name is ASK." At the word ASK Shuichi's eyes widened with surprise.

"You're the lead vocalist aren't you?" Shuichi asked him in an awe struck voice.

"I am."

"Oh wow. And I thought you were a janitor here or something..." Shindou said with a chuckle as Tachi threw him a half hearted glare.

"Just kidding!! Geez... Don't do that!! I receive enough glares to last me a life time you know!!" Shindou says as he waves his hand around. The pink haired vocalist happened to glance at the wall clock and shrieked when he found out that he was 20 minutes late for the interview!! K-san will skin him alive when he came!!

"Uh, I have to go Aizawa-kun! It's nice meeting you though!" Shindou says as he jogs outside. Tachi caught up with him in the doorway and stopped Shuichi from going any farther by clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes? What is it? I'm really in a hurry..."

"That's Tachi for you... And I was wondering if you'd go out with me?" Shuichi looked at Tachi with surprise.

"But I don't even know you..."

"That's what dates are for Shuichi-kun." Aizawa drawled as his face loomed closer to Shuichi's astonished one. Shuichi blinked as he tried to come up with a conclusion. And when he reached a decision he smiled the smile that lit his whole features up.

"Sure. I'd love that." Tachi smiled and leaned ever closer to Shuichi. Shuichi's whole face was heating up at the thought and the possibility that Aizawa Tachi was going to kiss him. But before their lips could touch, a coughing noise startled the both of them that they practically flew off each other. When they raised their heads to see who made that rude interjection they found themselves face to face with a very murderous looking yet still picture perfect Yuki Eiri.

"Yuki-san!! What brings you here?" Shindou asked the blonde darkly, a frown marring his features. The pink haired vocalist did not, obviously, forget about the dating fiasco with the ice prince. Said blonde guy didn't say anything but clutched the bouquet of flowers he was holding tighter. Aizawa Tachi noticed that the bouquet was the exact same one he gave Shuichi a while ago. With jerking motions the blonde guy held the flowers to Shuichi's face and grumbled.

"What did you say?" Shuichi asked Yuki-san as Bad Luck's vocalist took the flowers from the guy's hand somewhat hesitantly.

"I said I'm sorry for yesterday." Yuki-san said so quietly still. Shindou blinked a couple of times as if he thought he must've heard wrong. But at the look of sincerity in Yuki's eyes said it all. Shindou sighed.

"That's all right. I was at fault too." He looked back and forth between the two and sighed.

"I really should get moving. I have this interview and I'm already..."

"SHUICHI-KUN!!" K-san's loud, booming voice floated through the hallways that made the Aizawa Tachi and Yuki Eiri cringe. Shuichi meanwhile was starting to hyperventilate at K-san's angry voice.

"There you are you little..." K-san abruptly stopped his lecture when he noticed that his charge was holding flowers and was standing between his prospects. The manager, momentarily forgetting about Shuichi's tardiness had grinned evilly.

"Sorry to interrupt you boys, but Shuichi-kun has some interview to attend." K-san said amiably as he waved his hand at the two gentlemen and grabbed Shuichi's elbow and started dragging him to who knows where. Shuichi turned back to the two as he vainly tried to wave.

"It's really nice meeting you Tachi-kun!! And Yuki-san don't worry!! You're forgiven!!" The duo consisting of K-san and Shuichi disappeared at the corner the latter laughing that genial but insane laughter of his all the way. The parting words of the pink haired idiot landed on deaf ears as Yuki and Tachi were already engaged in a glare down.

"What are you doing in Shuichi's dressing room?" Yuki Eiri asked venomously as he tried his best to glare daggers. Aizawa Tachi was not to be intimidated as he glared right back.

"It's none of your business what I do."

"Shuichi-kun is my business so that makes you my business." Yuki Eiri spat angrily. Aizawa Tachi just smirked.

"Well, well, well. How about that? Shuichi-kun's my business too! What are we supposed to do now?" Yuki Eiri faltered for a bit but recovered just as quickly with a smirk adorning his smooth, handsome features.

"Oh I don't know. But you can fuck yourself for all I care but Shuichi's going to be mine. Mark my words." This time, it was Aizawa Tachi who cracked as he felt his temper rise. He was not a patient person and most importantly he was possessive.

"Oh yeah? Says who?!"

"Says me." The two inched closer together and was on the brink on throwing punches on each other's too arrogant faces when the fellows hiding in the shadows stepped out.

"Woah. Break it up!! Break it up!!" One Uesugi Tatsuha said loudly as he reached for his brother to restrain him. At the same time Maki-kun and Ken- chan grabbed their vocalist to restrain him too.

The two didn't struggle from their restraints and let themselves be taken away by their respective captors. They were quickly pulled away in different directions before they get the chance to decide that they want to brawl after all. The two didn't break glare contact with each other and both held dirty fingers for the other one to see before they disappeared from their respective corners.

"HE'S MINE!!!" A resounding vehement was heard from both ends of the hallways as the two declared rivals finally left the vicinity of NG Corps. Meanwhile in the interview room, one Shindou Shuichi sneezed.

t.b.c 


End file.
